


April 29, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Supergirl's eyebrows went up the minute Reverend Amos Howell sobbed from her mentioning Unity sometimes hitting him.





	April 29, 2002

I never created DC.

One of Supergirl's eyebrows went up the minute Reverend Amos Howell sobbed from her mentioning Unity sometimes hitting him after he recalled being with his master.

THE END


End file.
